


Strut

by Smoakin_dontburnyourself



Series: From the moment I saw you (I was yours) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meetings, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakin_dontburnyourself/pseuds/Smoakin_dontburnyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Is a model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strut

Oliver tapped his foot impatiently against the glittery tile, his lip curved up in disgust at the glitzy powder from hell that, now, completely covered the surface of his favorite leather Armani dress shoes.

How the fuck did he let Thea convince him to come to another one of these stupid fashion shows?

He grimaced at the memory of the last one, sitting with his chin In his hands, elbows propped against his knees bobbing up and down in exasperation, the picture of sheer boredom.

Thea, on the other hand, had sat next to him thoroughly enthralled by the poor excuse of a show, squealing excitedly at every gown that came down the ramp-platform thingy, or whatever Thea kept telling him it was called. At the way her face lit up you would think there was nothing more exciting than watching a bunch of lifeless looking models walk up and down…… He could think of about a thousand.

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate fashion, he does. He’s pretty sure his—well, everything is designer, he just doesn’t make it a hobby to sit through hour long “shows” that bore him to tears. 

"Ollie, if you’re going for an ‘I’d rather watch paint dry’ look, its working" Thea gave him a look that told him she didn’t appreciate his sulking

"You know I was going more for the ‘I’d rather shit in my hands and clap’ kind of look" he gave her a sarcastic smile and she rolled her eyes 

"Whatever Ollie, you know you can’t say no to your favorite little sister"

she gave him an angelic smile and batted her eyelashes. A smile tugged at the seam of his lips. she was right, when she said jump he asked how high.

"Only sister" 

She shrugged making herself comfortable, leading him to believe that it would be a while before they got out of there, he groaned

"which makes me your favorite by default, you can sulk all you want but, if those shoes are any indication, you’re a total fashonista" his eyebrows knit together at the unfamiliar word

"what the hell is a fasho-" a loud beat that he recognized hearing at verdant started blaring through the room, cutting off the rest of his question. The lights dimmed around them, making the brightly lit platform the main focus. Thea clapped excitedly as the first model walked out wearing a feathered dress that he was sure would never be worn in public- at least not without him laughing.

He sighed and prepared himself for the hour of monotony.

When he was sure he would fall asleep, he saw her.

he watched awestruck as she walked, no, strutted, down the platform. Her hips swayed to the beat and under the bright lights she was unquestionably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders, bouncing with each stomp of her high-heeled clad feet. Her legs, which looked to be a mile long, walked with confidence. By the time she reached the end of her walk to look over her shoulder flirtatiously, he was nearly drooling.

Thea gave him a sideways glance, she smirked at his evident admiration for the stunning blonde.

By the time he snapped out of the daze the gorgeous model had cast on him, the show had ended, the lights had been flipped back on and the room was nearly empty. He straightened in his chair and cleared his throat In embarrassment.

Thea stared at him, a broad smile on her lips

"C’mon, I’ll introduce you" she shot up from her chair and pulled him out of his own 

"Total fashionista" she muttered as she dragged him towards a back room 

"wait what? to who?" he asked, his thoughts still with the radiant blue-eyed model

"to Felicity Smoak" he could hear the smile in her voice

"You’ll love her"

She wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Compilation Of AU Olicity First sightings/meetings :)


End file.
